Fire to the Rain
by SparkyC
Summary: A girl who helps Hiei one January night is not what she seems. He makes it his private mission to find her out. What will happen? When the others find out, will she be dragged into the world of demons? HieiOC for now. May change later though!
1. Meeting

**Soooo it's been a while. :) I hope you all are doing well and such. I got an itch to write again she here you gooooooo. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my characters and the concept. So, yeah. **

* * *

'If there is one thing in this life I will ever regret…it is not saying goodbye..'

She stood out in the graveyard holding dark red roses. Today was the say that had changed her life five years ago. It was all ripped from her very soul and being. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Life is supposed to be happy and loving, not cruel and kind. She sighed and closed her eyes taking in the cool January air. Snow covered the ground, making it look so pure and clean. 'The only thing that can make this horrible place look worth something,' she thought. She placed the flowers and kissed the headstone of her parents.

"I promise I am staying out of trouble, well, trying to." She chuckled to herself and sighed, "Maybe one day, when we meet again, I can tell you all about it."

She then walked to the gravestone of someone who was too young to die. A picture of a little boy with a great smile who looked no older than six stared back at her. She felt herself getting choked up, "I promise I will do and be the best I can for you Jagger… you should be here, not me." She then kissed his headstone and stood. Snow began to fall softly as if not to disturb her. Her blue eyes scanned around her, looking at the sleeping trees and other graves that had not been visited since Christmas. She placed her fingerless gloved hands in her pockets and shivered. It was getting colder out. Her eyes closed, feeling the cool breeze against her. They then shot open when she felt another presence.

Turning to see a figure, limping through the woods that surrounded her, she blinked. It had been a while since she had seen an apparition. Or was it? The dark figure stopped and leaned on a nearby tree for a moment as if to rest. That's when she knew it wasn't a ghost…it was a human. She walked cautiously for a few steps, then stopped. Red eyes bore into her, making the cold air feel as though it had seeped into her bones. She shivered. He was almost daring her to come closer. 'He can't be human,' she thought, 'humans do not have eyes that scream like that.'

She swallowed as the wind felt as though it was pushing her towards him, as if willing her to go. She took a few more steps when he growled lowly and fell to one knee. She jumped and stopped once more. "You're injured aren't you?"

She received no response other than a glare. She was close enough now to notice the snow was covered in blood. 'Maybe he just has contacts…' her mind was racing. 'What would they want me to do?'

"You look like you could use a little help. Your losing a lot of blood," She tucked a few strands of blond and black hair behind her ear. "Why don't you just let me take a look. No harm in that right?"

The man just continued to glare but made no mind to move away. She took this as a sign of yes and moved up to him. He was a few inches taller than her and smelled of a forest fire. He looked tired and worn down. Like he hadn't ate in a few days. His cloak, though odd for this time period was torn here and there. She reached out a hand slowly and moved the cloak opening aside to reveal a sword. She swallowed and glanced up at him. His eyes were fixed on her every move. She moved the cloak back more to discover a large gaping wound in his side. Her hand covered her mouth, "Oh my God…it's infected as well. You more than likely have a few broken ribs as well."

He let out an agitated breath and swatted her hand away. She blinked and looked at him, "I'm guessing you won't go to a hospital. Explains the mess you're in."

His glare had returned and he made a move to get up, but failed. She placed her arms on his shoulders to steady him and in return a strong hand wrapped around her throat. She gasped and her hold tightened, "Listen to me, let me help you. At least until tomorrow. I'm a nursing student so I have an idea on what I'm doing alright? I won't take you to the cops or anything. I'll just patch you up. What do you say?"

The man studied her for a moment as if trying to find a lie in her eyes. She allowed him to look and blue met red. He made a sound in frustration and released her, "Fine, but if you think you can trick me, I will kill you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. His first words to her were a threat. She swallowed, "I won't."

He nodded tiredly and slowly stood. She helped him the best she could towards her black car. "It's not far from here to my house ok?"

"Hn." Was his only reply.

She placed him in the car and shut the door. Then jogged to her side and got in. Her hands were numb from being outside for almost two hours straight. 'Serves me right' she thought as she started the car. She put it in drive and finished driving the loop of the cemetery. The gravel road winded to pavement and she took a left towards the city. The man beside her said nothing, only closed his eyes. She glanced over at him every now and then until they reached her apartment just as the sun was setting. The snow was in full force accompanied with a strong wind. She parked the car and turned it off. The man's eyes opened when her door closed. He watched her move to unlock her front door and then come open his door.

"Come on, it's getting bad out here," she reached out a hand but this time he didn't take it. He forced himself up and into her home. It was warm and smelled of cinnamon. The walls were white as was the carpet…that he was bleeding on. She closed the door behind her and took off her coat.

Her body type was what a human would call nice. You could tell she worked out from the small glimpse of skin the man got when she raised her arms to hang her jacket. She then tore off her red beanie to reveal long cascading blonde hair with black streaks. It was wavy and parted to her left side. She looked at him and swallowed, locking the front door.

"Okay, follow me please," she went down a small hallway and into a bedroom, flipping on the light. It was her bedroom he assumed. She turned to face him and slowly reached her hands up to his cloak. He moved black slightly and glared. She cleared her throat, "Seeing as how you are holding your side, I am going to help you."

She gently and slowly undid the straps to his cloak and slid it from his form. She then placed it on a chair next to her desk. "I am going to need for you to take off your shirt as well."

He complied with her request and slowly slid his shirt over his head. He handed it to her and looked at the bed. She walked over and took off the blue and brown comforter, throwing it in her floor. She then walked out of the room, a few moments later coming in with a medical kit and a warm rag. "I'm going to wipe this blood off of you before you lay on my bed."

He moved and watched her gently run the cloth over his skin. He then took the time to look at his surroundings. She seemed like a normal girl. Pictures of friends and family on her walls. Books and studies on her desk. Just a typical human. He sighed and watched as she stood back up, "All right. Now I need you to lay down so I can sew you up."

He moved and did as he was asked. This was only for tonight. But as he lay there in the soft pillows he caught the smell of rain. It was her scent he guessed. He then jumped and she placed a hand on his side. They looked at one another for a moment. "Okay, here we go."

To her surprise he didn't really flinch the whole time. Only when she applied the alcohol did he jump and growl slightly. He then felt relieved when she placed a cool rag on his head and a bandage on his stitches. "I know it'll be hard but try to get some sleep. I'll wash your things alright?"

He merely watched her as she gently placed the comforter on him and gathered his cloak and shirt. It was now after midnight. She turned out the light but stopped at the door, "Can I at least have a name?"

He thought for a moment, his red eyes closed. It's not like it would do much harm. He would be gone tomorrow. "Hiei."

She nodded and closed the door, leaving him to his slumber.

* * *

**o.o Awww snaps. Haha. Well I hope you liked it and review! Later Days~**


	2. Apparitions

**Chapter number twoooooo. You know the drill, enjoy!**

* * *

The blonde plopped on the couch and studied the thick torn cloak. She had never met a man like this before. Was he some kind of assassin? Maybe worked for the government? She couldn't find any I.D. on him or in his things. All she had was a name, "Hiei."

She looked at her laptop on the coffee table. Should she really find out who he is? Or better yet, did she want to know? She shook her head and picked up the cloak and thread she had laid out. 'Sometimes it is better to not know a person,' she thought. After a couple of hours in sewing she had repaired the cloak. As for the shirt, it was a lost cause. The tear had missing fabric so there was no point in sewing it. She was tired, so tired, and thankful tomorrow was Saturday and she had no class. It was almost three now. She looked out of her window to see the snow had yet to cease. It continued to pour down silently. Still not wanting to disturb anyone. She grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and walked over to the couch. She knew that sleep was not an option. Sure, this man seemed calm, but he was also deadly. She needed to stay awake and keep her guard up, just in case.

The man now called Hiei lay staring at the ceiling. His wound was soothed and the cool rag on his head felt wonderful to his body. He was most of all, disappointed in himself. Letting a mere woman take him into her home. What was he thinking? Then again, he didn't have a choice. Getting back to the others was nearly impossible with the shape he was in. So this, temporary stop had purpose. At least the girl was a good doctor. She tended to his wounds the way Kurama would. Careful and precise. He felt a chill run through him and sighed. Now comes the fever. The hardest part when you have deep injuries. He could feel his ribs heal and the wound start to close. But, that didn't mean it was over.

Her eyes opened as the sun peeked through the pale grey curtains of her living room. She jolted up and rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep. Grabbing her cell to look at the time, the blankets were slung from her. It was seven in the morning. She stood and noticed that her heater had stopped working sometime in the night. "Great, just what I need."

She continued to walk to her bedroom and opened the door quietly. Red eyes shot open and looked at her, making her jump. The room he was in was hot and humid. Almost inhuman-like. She walked up to him and sat on the foot of her bed. Sweat gleamed his forehead and he seemed tired. She studied him, "You have a fever. I doubt you got any rest as well."

His scoff let her know she was correct. She moved to his side of the bed and lifted the covers from his torso. He narrowed his eyes but didn't make a move to stop her. She took this as a warning and moved with caution. She lightly placed a hand on his chest to check his temperature. He was so warm she was surprised her hand didn't sizzle form the contact. She traced her hand down to the bandage and removed it to see the wound was now a scar. The stitched were stuck to the bandage. Her jaw dropped and she looked at him, "What are you?"

Her growled and grabbed her wrist, "I suggest you keep your theories to yourself and do your job, nurse."

She gasped and swallowed, looking away. She noticed his sword was laying beside the bed. She knew if he needed to, he could get to it and slit her throat in an instant. She nodded and stood. This…man was very dangerous. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a large bowl, filling it with water. She stared out at the small yard behind her apartment. It was covered in a good foot of snow. She knew there was no going anywhere or running away. She had to finish what she started.

Walking back into her room she found him sitting up slightly. "Why don't you go ahead and lay back down? I'm going to try to break your fever."

He slid down into the bed still glaring at her. She moved beside him and placed the rag from last night into the bowl, ringing it out. His eyes watched everything she did, almost as if waiting for her to mess up. She placed the rag on his chest and he closed his eyes. The coolness of the water felt divine. Almost like a release from the hell he was going through. She saw his reaction and smiled slightly to herself. He was just misunderstood. Like her. She didn't look like a nurse nor have the sympathy of one, but she wanted to save lives. Her smile faded. 'If only I could have saved theirs.'

She repeated her actions for a while. Hiei had fallen asleep and she felt her eyes grow heavy. 'Maybe just a nap.' She laid her head on the edge of the bed, having pulled up her desk chair earlier, and closed her eyes.

What seemed like seconds later she jolted awake. It was now dark in her room. Hiei's steady breathing let her know he was still asleep. She slowly sat up and placed the rag next to the bowl. 'I need a shower. A nice, hot shower.'

She went to her closet and flipped on the light. She looked back to see Hiei was still asleep and turned back to her closet. She grabbed a black pair of sweat pants and a fitted white long sleeve shirt. She then reached into her drawer and proceeded to get socks and underwear. Turning out her light she spun around only to jump seeing Hiei awake. "I didn't mean to wake you Hiei, I'm sorry."

He merely gave her that same look he had for the past day and a half. That stare that belittled her. Made her want to sink away and never come back. She looked at the floor and cleared her throat. "You should continue to rest. I'll make you something when I get out of the shower."

He studied her closely and sat back, "When you're done, I want to take a shower."

She nodded, "I washed your cloak and shirt. If you want, I can give you some clothes and wash your pants as well."

"Like I want to wear your clothing."

She looked up at him, "My ex left some here. He was about the same size as you," she walked to the door, "But suit yourself."

She closed the door and walked to her bathroom. His attitude was starting to irritate her. She was doing the best she could to keep her temper and he wasn't helping. She closed and locked the door behind her. She then went to the shower and turned it on. Pushing the irritating man form her thoughts.

Hiei slowly sat up from the bed and popped his back. He felt rested and almost up to his normal self. 'I need to get out of here soon. The others are probably wondering where I am.'

He slowly stood, giving his stiff muscles a chance to extend. He saw the pile of books on her desk and decided to walk over and examine them. He reached over and flipped on the small desk lamp. Most of the books pertained to medicine and anatomy. He shuffled through them until he found a book that caught his eye, _Japanese Mythology: Land of the Rising Sun_. Underneath it were a few other books on angels, demons, and…ghosts? Maybe it was just for one of her human history classes. He opened the one on ghosts to see she had notes written everywhere. Scraps of paper were between almost every page. Notes a doodles. He raised an eyebrow, 'Interesting. This girl is odd.'

He heard the shower stop and softly placed the book back where it had once sat. he walked over to the door and opened it just in time to see her open the bathroom door. She smelled of rain. A fresh scent that filled the whole apartment. She was dressed and towel drying her hair. She looked at him and blinked, "Are you alright?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You were just taking forever."

She rolled her eyes and walked passed him. "What kind of soup do you want?"

"I don't care."

He walked in the bathroom and closed the door. She sighed and stomped into the kitchen, "I should feed him dog food…"

She went to fixing the soup when she felt a presence behind her. She froze and took a deep breath expecting to see the red eyes man glaring at her. She was surprised when she saw what seemed to be an apparition standing in her room. He was tall and thin. His eyes were a dull green, his short black hair under what looked like a soldier's hat. She sighed, "Why are you here?"

He said nothing, only pointing to the bathroom. She glanced that way only to look back and see nothing but green eyes staring into her own. She swallowed and held her breath. The apparition looked that way once more to see Hiei watching them, a hand resting on his sword. The spirit then bound through the girl and out the wall. She fell to the ground coughing, "I hate it when they do that…"

Hiei tilted his head, "How can you see them?"

"I don't know, I just can. It's been like that for about five and a half years now."

She placed a bowl on her bar counter and a spoon. Hiei took this as his soup and sat down, eating slowly. She turned away from him and took a few deep breaths. When a spirit ran through her like that, she always had quick flashes of who they were. Then it hit her, "Hiei, how can you see them?"

He acted as though the question didn't phase him, "I just can."

"Fair enough."

He thought for a moment to when the man looked at him, "What color where his eyes?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Green, why?"

He stopped eating his soup and looked at her, " They were black. You were seeing an illusion."

She blinked, "What?"

Hiei sighed, "He was a demon spirit. He used an illusion to make himself seem human."

She let out a breath, "I should have known. He moved too solid to be a human apparition."

Hiei nodded. She seemed to know her stuff, so, she should be fine. He finished his soup and sat back. She seemed to be cold. Even though it was warm in here there was a shiver to her. She had obviously had this type of problem before, so why was she acting so afraid. She let out a breath and shook it off. She already felt weak enough around this man. "So, when are you leaving? Not that I am trying to run you off, I just wanted to know."

He looked at her and then at the clock. It was almost ten. "In the morning. That way I can travel by daylight."

She smiled slightly and nodded. Almost as if she was relieved not to be alone. "Alright."

She took his bowl and laid it in the sink, yawning. "Do you want me to make my bed for you?"

"No, I will not be sleeping there."

She blinked and looked at him for a moment. 'Does that mean I get my bed?' Her body felt tired and cold. She walked over to the couch and grabbed her laptop, "Well, the doors are locked. There is a cover on the couch and a pillow. If you need anything else…"

"I won't."

She nodded and walked into her room, closing the door. She plugged in her computer and laid in her bed. It smelled like him. Warm and musky. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her pillow. She was still so tired.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. A burning pain was on her side that she had never had before. She scrambled to her lamp and flicked it on, 'Wait…it was on when I went to bed.' She swallowed and her hear started pumping. She looked in the mirror to see deep claw marks on her skin. The blood had dried. She walked out of her room to the bathroom to see Hiei sitting up, staring the once again apparition in the eyes. Almost as though they ere sizing each other up. They never looked her way, just at one another. The apparition hissed and once more disappeared. Hiei then turned to look at her, noticing the marks on her side. She went into the bathroom and opened a vile of water. It was silver with a cross shaped on the front. Holy water. She poured it on her side and placed a bandage on herself. She looked up to see Hiei leaning in the doorway, "I take it this is not the first time this has happened."

She looked at him, "No. it happens now and again."

"It's three in the morning. I suggest you to get some more sleep if you can."

She nodded and went back into her room. Everything appeared normal. She sighed and left the door open and light on. She crawled back into bed and closed her eyes once more. Hiei leaned in the doorway once she was asleep. There was something different about her. Normal people do not see ghosts and demons. Why is she different? He was going to find out. Going to make it his secret mission. Maybe she had psychic ties. Maybe she was a witch. He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**Wah! There you have it. I hope you like. Please R&R! Later Days~**


	3. Meeting the Enemy

**Number three is up! It's a little shorter because I didn't want to bunch everything together. But, you know the drill so enjoy!**

* * *

Hiei had left before she had woke up Sunday morning. It looked and felt as though he had never been there. The sun had been out and melted the snow. Meaning Monday her life would be back to normal. Classes and then she had to meet for her newest case for that weekend. She went on about her Sunday as if Hiei had never existed. Homework followed by T.V. were on her list of things to do. Every now and then her mind would try to wonder to those red eyes. Red eyes she decided to call crimson. She would shake him from her thoughts when hot water hit her back. She had class early in the morning and decided to head to bed earlier tonight.

* * *

Hiei sat in Koenma's office with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. It was late Sunday night and frankly he was tired. He had been attempting to find out more about the girl and was drawing up nothing but blanks. He needed sleep, not this. The others had, of course, questioned where he had been. But he would never tell them. Not if it meant saving the world. Koenma walked in with a sigh and sat in his chair. "Okay boys, this is a big case."

"That's what you say every time," Yusuke smirked.

Koenma rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, " A demon has escaped into the human world. A very deadly one. He has an army." A picture popped up on the screen, "This is Kaito." The picture was a man with dark eyes and white hair. He looked so familiar. "He is a long descendant of Yomi. He is trying to start an evolution starting with dominating the human world."

"So…you want us to catch him before he starts?" Kurama looked over their foe closely.

"Precisely." Koenma placed his hands behind his back, "We have word that he has a base now in the human realm and by the end of the week, he will make his move. We have a relative area of where the base is but no pinpointed location. This needs to end before six days. If not, the human world could very well fall."

Yusuke grinned and his fist connected with his hand, "Then let's go hunting boys."

Kuwabara grinned and Kurama smirked. Hiei; however, seemed bored. Someone of Yomi's blood didn't seem worth his time.

* * *

It was now Friday on campus and she had just gotten out of her last class. She went to her car and packed her things. Also placing a few other items in the back. She had an investigation tonight. What kind? Well, one of the supernatural variety. As part of her minor, which was parapsychology, she did investigations for the department. She would collect evidence for the others to review and analyze. Tonight, she was investigating, an insane asylum that had been abandoned for years. About eighty years to be exact.

She drove to the large iron gates around dusk and turned off her car. She peered out at the enormous building and smiled. She loved investigating. It was a chance to step into another world. Something to take her mind off of things. She gathered her equipment for the night and trudged up the over grown path to the front door. She opened it and grinned. It smelled old and vacant. But the energy held a silent charge that she was eager to tap into. She turned on her camera, thermal imaging camera, voice recorder, and EMF detector. She wasn't sure which way to head first but she had all night. With a smile she headed down a random hallway, not noticing the door silently closing behind her.

* * *

The boys arrived after the sun had been down for a few hours. They waited in the trees around the large building, waiting to strike. Kurama blinked as he got settled and nudged Hiei. "Hiei, there is a vehicle here. Do you think it's his?"

Hiei looked over and his jaw almost dropped. He then looked to Yusuke, "Detective, there is a human girl inside."

Yusuke blinked, "What?"

"You heard me. A human is inside that building."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, "Well let's go see what's going on."

They all silently jumped from the trees and walked towards the building. Immediately sensing demonic energy. Hiei sighed and readied his sword. They walked in the front door to see a girl strapped to a wooden cross, upside down. Her long blonde and black hair hung swaying back and forth. She was bleeding from various gashes and was shaking. 'Probably from shock,' Hiei thought.

The door closed behind them and clapping was heard, "Welcome Spirit Detectives."

A tall man with dark eyes and white hair stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing normal human clothes and was holding a video camera. Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "I hope you know you're fixing to get your ass kicked."

Kaito laughed, "Not hardly. You see, this…lamb is going to be the sacrifice that gives me my army and the revolution will begin."

"Yomi would not want this," Kurama's eyes were gold. "You will pay for your actions."

Kaito laughed, "Pay? With what?" A large number of demons appeared out of the shadows, "It is you all who will be paying, not I." He walked up and stroked the girl's face, "Your sacrifice will be remembered."

Hiei looked at her to see her eyes were bloodshot. A silent rage filled him. He would never admit it but he owed this girl. She helped him when he needed it. Now it was his turn. "Yusuke."

"Got it. You get her," He grinned, "We got the rest."

In a flash the demons were swarming on them. Hiei breezed through and made it to the girl. He swiftly untied her just in time to slice another demon. Her eyes opened for a brief moment and she relaxed against him. She had passed out from what he assumed was blood loss. She turned to see Kaito gone and the other demons laying at his team's feet. Yusuke growled in frustration, "Damn coward."

"What kind of leader abandons his army?" Kuwabara yelled through out the building.

"One who does not care for blood shed," Kurama walked up to Hiei and examined the girl. "Let's take her to Koenma. They will treat her wounds and we can find out why she was here."

Hiei nodded and they were off into a portal Yusuke had called for. This woman was giving him a headache.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you liked. Later Days~**


	4. Gold Meets Crimson

**Hey folks! Sorry it's been a while! Con season is in full swing lol so I've been busy. BUT, here it is none the less. You know the drill so enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few hours when she was finally able to truly get her bearings. She still couldn't get out of the bed, but at least she was alert and her medicine was working. Kurama had stayed with her for a while until he decided to get something to eat. He turned out to be a very pleasant guy. But there was one person who was missing…the man with that husky scent.

She closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed, her meds were running low. She could feel a mild pain in her side and along her legs. A shift in the air caught her attention and her eyes snapped open to see him. He looked at her blankly and sat down, "I see you're alive."

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't sound so pleased…it's almost flattering."

He fought the urge to smirk and sat back, "Why were you in there anyways?"

She sighed, "It's part of my schooling. I go to places that are notorious for being haunted and investigate."

He thought for a moment, "What do you do when they are?"

She glanced away and then back to him, "Nothing."

"You're lying…"

Her eyes met his and her mouth twitched, "Is there a reason you must know? Or are you just bored? I don't remember you talking this much in our last…encounter."

This time Hiei did smirk, "Don't think that just because you are injured I will refrain from slitting your throat."

She swallowed and narrowed her eyes, "Then do it. Do me a favor."

At that moment the door opened to reveal a guy with a pacifier in his mouth. He looked like a teenager and was dressed in strange clothes. She tilted her head but visibly tensed. He blinked and bowed, "Hope I'm not interrupting, but there are some things I would like to discuss with you Miss Alice."

She nodded and laid back, "What do you want to talk about?"

He walked in and sat down, Hiei's eyes were following him closely. He then brought up a file and opened it, "You know…your driver's license says you're twenty-one. But…your DNA tests we ran say otherwise." He looked at her, "They say you are almost two hundred years old. Do you understand?"

She blinked and then laughed, "What? Your tests are crazy, I haven't been alive for that long. Do I look that old to you?"

Koenma sighed, "Alice, the tests can't lie."

"This is a joke," her tone was serious, "this is a sick fucking joke. There is no humanly possible way that I am that old. So I suggest you stop because you're not funny."

"This is something we do not joke about around here. We're going to keep you until we can figure this out." He closed the folder and stood, "Please try to understand."

She closed her eyes and gripped the bed sheet in her sore hands. Her jaw clinched and her eyes snapped open, "You're all crazy."

She jerked the I.V. out of her hand and the heart monitors off. She made a move to get out of the bed when a strong hand stopped her. It was Hiei. The look in his eyes wasn't anger, more like pity. She made a small grunt in pain, her side feeling like it was going to paralyze her. She took short breaths and coughed slightly, tasting blood in her mouth.

"I suggest you lie back down," Hiei was mere inches away from her face, his tone like ice, "I don't want to have to force you. It will not be pleasant."

She glared at him. She wanted away from these people. They needed help more than she did. She felt tears in here eyes, "I just want to go home…please."

He sighed, "You can't. Not in the state you're in. Do you want to die?"

That's when she shocked him with her quiet words, "Yes."

He let go of her and stood up, walking towards the door, "Then that's your problem."

He pushed passed Koenma and slammed the door. Koenma looked at her and sighed, "I am going to have someone bring you some clothes and such. I'll also send in a nurse to give you more pain medication."

She didn't look at him, only nodded. She was so scared. These people made her feel like a prisoner. They were all delusional and now she was stuck here. A soft knock came from the door, making her jump. Kurama walked in and looked her over. He could tell she was upset as her made his way over to her and sat beside her, "You know…I know it sounds impossible. However, sometimes you must look passed the rational to see the truth. Almost like when you go into one of your investigations. There are things out there that you can't explain. This just might be one of them."

She brought her eyes to meet his, "Then why do I only remember the past twenty-one years? Why don't I look old? You would think I would remember."

Kurama shrugged, "I honestly can't tell you. But I will tell you that we won't hurt you here. We only want to help you."

"…I still don't believe in this. It's a hoax or something. A faulty test. It has to be."

He stood and turned to face her, "It might just be such; however, until the tests are done, we have no way of knowing. So," he smiled, "why don't you lay back down and get better so you can get your tests done. The sooner the better."

Alice thought for a moment about his words and slowly moved back into the bed. Kurama then placed the covers back over her and sat down, "If you want, I can sit in here with you while you rest. I won't let anyone bother you."

"Thank you," she closed her eyes, her head spinning.

Kurama smiled and pulled out a book as she drifted into slumber.

* * *

_She opened her eyes to feel like she was floating. She looked around and saw nothing but blackness…then small white orbs. She blinked and squinted to focus, more of them were rising from nowhere. She looked around and to see if there was any sign of life other than her. That's when she appeared. Alice's eyes widened, "M-mom…"_

_Her mother smiled and nodded. Her mouth moved but her words were delayed, almost like a in an old movie, "Alice, I have given you a gift." She faded slightly then became bright once more, "You must use it for it's true purpose…I have guided you this far…" she began to break up like static through a bad radio, "I-I c-c-can no l-longer help y-y-y-you."_

She then vanished to leave Alice alone once more. She blinked as tears ran from her eyes. This was a dream she wished had just stayed in it's dark hole. She grabbed her head and screamed, only to open them to see Kurama holding her shoulders with a worried expression. She fought to catch her breath and looked at him. Without a word her pulled her into his arms as she cried. She cried for the first time in five years. She didn't care anymore. She had fought all of this time to hold it in. Only every once in a while letting a tear slip away would she let herself go like this. It felt…nice.

Kurama held her and let her cry. She needed this. A lot had happened and she needed to let go like this. He felt honored that she would let him see this side of her. He figured she would have pushed him away and made him leave. Luckily, she felt that she could trust him. He looked over to see crimson eyes boring holes into him. He then smirked and his eyes flashed gold…

* * *

**O.O awwww snap! Well, I hope you liked it! R&R Later Days~**


End file.
